1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a flow path member having a flow path in which liquid flows, a flow path member, a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an ink jet type recording head which is an example of a liquid ejecting head, there is an ink jet type recording head including a flow path member which is connected to a liquid reservoir which stores ink directly or through a tube, and a head main body to which ink is supplied from the flow path member and which discharges ink drops from a nozzle opening.
As the flow path member, a flow path member in which a first flow path member (an ink supply needle) and a second flow path member (a filter assembly) are fixed through adhesion by welding and an adhesive has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-18625).
It is possible to weaken energy of ultrasonic vibration which performs welding and suppress foreign substances from being generated by fixing the first flow path member and the second flow path member with welding and the adhesive, and even though the first flow path member and the second flow path member are fixed by weak welding, the adhesive is also used to rigidly fix the first and second flow path members. Therefore, ink leakage can be suppressed.
However, when the first flow path member and the second flow path member adhere each other, a syringe which applies the adhesive is moved along a boundary between the first flow path member and the second flow path member to apply the adhesive. This makes the syringe move frequently and there is a concern that the adhesive may be attached to an extra region by contact of the syringe with the first flow path member or the second flow path member. When the adhesive is applied along the boundary between the first flow path member and the second flow path member, it is difficult to suppress an amount of the adhesive. Therefore, there is a concern that the adhesive may leak into the extra region.
In particular, when other flow path members are provided on a surface opposite to the other of any one of the first flow path member and the second flow path member, the adhesive attached to the extra region is an obstacle and causes a problem that positioning of other flow path members cannot be performed, and defects that a gap is generated and liquid such as the ink intrudes from an unexpected region.
Such problems are not limited to a flow path member used in a liquid ejecting head represented as an ink jet type recording head, and also caused in a flow path member used in other devices.